When voltage is applied to an organic electroluminescence device (hereinafter, referred to as an organic EL device in several cases), holes and electrons are injected into an emitting layer from an anode and a cathode, respectively. Then, thus injected holes and electrons are recombined in the emitting layer, and excitons are formed therein.
The organic EL device includes the emitting layer between the anode and the cathode. Further, the organic EL device has a stacked structure including an organic layer such as a hole-injecting layer, a hole-transporting layer, an electron-injecting layer, and an electron-transporting layer in several cases.
Patent Document 1 discloses a compound used as a material for an organic electroluminescence device.